Change Is Good.
by aml
Summary: Ok something happens.Surprise!
1. Change Is Good

I didn't wait for any one to reply because I don't want to be slow on getting my chapters out.Lets just say Shelby was really really popular in school.She was a tease.She is available but not really.Hey I already said once but in the Feb.26.2001 issue of People magizine Hayden is in it.

# Change Is Good

When her mom told Shelby they were leaving for LA she didn't want to go.Eliza was going to be left behind.Her bestfriend since first grade was being left behind.Shelby had to pack all her stuff,tennis racket and balls her ballet shoes and costumes all her clothes and most of all pictures of her best bud in the whole world Eliza.She had thousands,from when they first met at the playground at school and till they were 15.She was leaving back a world of popularity.A world of friends and not to forget her old boyfriend Sean.She had broken up with him last year when her mom married Walt.Just then a 10 year old little girl walked in the room.She looked just like Shelby.She even felt the same way.Everyone knew them as the Merrick sisters.

Jess:Hey Shelby.Mom said get your stuff and get in the car and that Eliza was there to say good bye and a few of your other friends.

Shelby:Thanks.

She walked outside and looked at 10 people her friends,Kelli the tall girl who was a volleyball player,Becky who was a big prep,Nancy,Tara,twins Elizabeth and Jessica,Serena,Kara a sister to Tara,and Annaka a tall blonde girl.And at the very end was Eliza crying.Shelby ran up to her.

Shelby:Don't cry.We can talk on the phone e-mail each other and mail letters.Ok?

Eliza:Ok but I have every picture of you by my bed and will never ever forget you.

She looked down at Jess and smiled.

Eliza:I won't forget you either.

Mrs.Merrick:I am sorry girls but Walt says we have to go.

Shelby whispered in Eliza's ear:Hey and if I call you or mail you a letter and I osund like I need help,call the police.

Eliza looked down at the ground as Shelby left.Shelby was staring at Walt's head hoping he would blow up in little tiny pieces but that wouldn't happen.Her mom looked at Shelby and Jess.

Mrs.Merrick:Hey girls I am sorry we have to do this but we are moving to something as close to a mansion.

Jess:What do you mean?

MrsM:Well we have two story house with five bed rooms and a beautiful pool in the backyard that looks like a waterfall and we live next to the Barringer's house.

Shelby:And they would be who?

MrsM:Well Martin Barringer.He has a wife and one kid about your age.And in the house or our house there is a big kitchen a dinning room we have three bathrooms.One connecting your and Jess's and the others are down stairs by mine and Walt's room.There is even a fountian outside by the pool.

Shelby:Nice.Why don't we just move to Hollywood.

MrsM:I am trying to make this sound good.Our new house is beautiful.Just like the ones you see in the pictures of Hollywood homes.You know that show you girls like,what is the name?Oh yes Clueless it looks like the Cher's house.

Jess:Mom you already told us what it looks like.

Mrs.M:I just wanted you to know it is beautiful.I was only helping.

Shelby:I have an idea why don't we sleep!

Jess:Good idea.

Mrs.M:Oh and Shelby,that boy's dad said he would tell his son to show you around.You two have the same schedule and he likes to play tennis,football,soccer,and basketball.

Shelby:Great more jocks.

Jess:I hope he is popular that way we can matain our statice in the popularity world.

Shelby,smiled down at Jess:Don't worry you don't have to be popular.But it would be nice.

After about 10 hours they all arrived at their new home.It was big.It had marble tile and gerber carpet.No house could compare.Since it was very sunny outside Shelby put on her baby blue string bikini with some white shorts and went to lay out by the pool.She saw a tall blonde headed boy outside with a petite black headed girl who looked around 24.Shelby thought it could be his mother then realized it was probaly a stepmom or cousin.Her mom came outside with a tall man that looked like the young boy outside except the fact that he had brown hair.

MrsM:Well Shelby,this is Mr.Barringer.He wants to introduce you to Scott.

Shelby:Well ok.

Martin:You can call me Martin that's what all of Scott's friends call me.

Mrs.M:Honey put on a tank top will you?

Shelby:Sure I will be right back.

She went inside and put on a baby blue tank.She came out and was led to Martin's house.

Martin:Well do you play any sports?

Shelby:Yes.I play tennis,love to swim,I can play football but only if they had a coed team,basketball,and one of my favorites soccer.

Martin:I think you and Scott will get along fine.He is a quarterback for the high school team and plays every sport you mentioned.Well we are here.I am going out to the stores to run errands but I will introduce you to Scott and anything you need just ask him or Elaine,my new wife.

Shelby:Ok.

They walked out on the patio and Martin called Scott over.The first thing Scott thought about Shelby,was that she was going to be a freak.One of those little sweet innocent girls his dad was always trying to introduce to him.

Martin:Scott, this is Shelby,our new neighbor.I expect you will be polite and and show her around her first week here.Anything she needs I would like you to show her where she can get it or how to do it or anything.I will be gone for a few hours and Elaine said she was leaving to go shopping at two so you can introduce her to Elaine and in two hours Elaine will be gone.

Scott:Yeah ok dad.

Martin:See you later guys.

After Martin was gone Scott looked Shelby over.Elaine was sneering at her.Scott walked over to her.

Scott:So you know you can swim.The water is luke warm.

Shelby walked over to the diving board and stood on it and almost forgot she had her shirt on.She took it off and her shorts which that was when she got emmbarrised.She ran on the diving board and did a dive without making a splash.Scott looked at her in astonishment.Her body was hot and she was probaly good at sports.When Shelby surfaced Scott put a hand down and pulled her out of the water.

Scott:That was really good.Have you ever been on any sports teams?

Shelby:Girls basketball team the coed soccer team the tennis team and swimming team.

Scott:Cool.Well we have all of those teams here and I am sure they will let you try out since it is the beginning of school here.

Shelby:We started school two months ago in Canada.Well is Elaine just going to sit there?

Scott:Don't worry about her she is a retard.

Shelby:My step dad is probaly worse,he is a big you know what.

Scott:Well, I guess we could swim?

Shelby:Ok.

She jumped back in the pool and Scott told her he was going to get some water.Elaine got up and went inside at the same time.

Elaine:Well Scott do I have to scare her away too?

Scott:Leave her alone.She isn't a threat ok!

Elaine:I am not that sure about that.I think you have the hots for her.

Scott:Listen if I even liked her she doesn't like me.Got it!

Shelby walked up at the timea and heard the arguement so she hid behind the kitchen door.Elaine walked up to Scott and put a hand on his bare stomach and kissed his cheek.

Scott:Stop!How many times have I told you not to do that?

Elaine:A thousand.And be quiet you don't want her to hear you.Go outside now.

Shelby ran out the door before Scott could see her.She jumped in the pool and acted like she just jumped off the diving board.

Shelby:I think I should go now.

Scott jumped at that responce:No don't go please.Why so early?

Shelby:I really think I should go now.Bye.

Scott looked at his last hope.He didn't want to be left alone here with Elaine.The day wasn't going to go by fast but instead really slow.

Ok how do you like it?This is the second chapter.Just incase you didn't catch the first on it is in He is Mine at the end of chapter nine.So stay tuned for more and please review.I want 7 reviews before I begin at least the fourth chapter.

-aml


	2. Change Is Good Chapter 2

Hope you like this one.Shelby starts school.

# Change I s Good

Scott was laying in his bed thinking why Shelby would leave so early.Maybe it was something he said or did.But she was only there for a couple of minutes.School was tommorow so he could talk to her about it.She was confusing,mysterious and very hot.She had beautiful tan skin and her eyes and lips were perfect.And her hair smelled like flowers.She was amazing.To bad he was so screwed up.

Shelby layed in her bed thanking god Walt would be gone till Christmas.He was on a buiesness trip so to speek.Shelby couldn't sleep so she put on her red new balance sneakers and a white jacket from Aeropostales and went outside by the pool to think.It was almost daylight when her mom came and woke her up gently.

MrsM:Hey sweety go inside and get dressed ok.Scott is waiting for you in the living room.

Shelby:You let him in?

MrsM:He has to show you the way to school.

Shelby:Do we have to walk?

MrsM:Well I guess if you are really carefull you can take the new porche.(My kind of car).

Shelby:Really!

She ran in the house past Scott not even looking at him and got dressed.She was wearing tight and faded L.E.I pants with a blue shirt that shows a little of the belly button and a thin white jacket and her new balance sneakers.She went down stairs and said hi to Scott and got the keys from her mom.

Scott:You can drive?

Shelby:Yep!

Scott:What car?

Shelby:A black porche.

Scott:Cool.My dad lets me drive his red one.So why did you leave so early yesterday?

Shelby:I forgot I promised Jess I would swim with her.

Scott didn't believe her.The garage opened and a black porche was sitting in it waiting to be drived by Shelby.They got in and she drove the car out on to the highway.

Scott:Take a left then right and just go straight and the school is to the right.

Shelby:Ok.

Scott:So try outs for soccer are tommorow.Tennis is next week.Want to try out with me.You could be my partner?

Shelby,looked at him:Sure.What about girls basketball?

Scott:It doesn't start till basketball season.

Shelby:I guess that makes sence.

Scott:Are you going to try out for cheerleading?

Shelby coughed and laughed:Are you a total idiot or what!I would die if I became a cheerleader.

Scott:You don't like them?

Shelby:That isn't what I am saying.I just don't want to be one.

Scott:Have you ever been homecoming queen?

Shelby:Two years in a row.That is how long I have been in High school.

Scott:So you must have been very popular then?

Shelby:Yeah!No one even dared to run against me.

Scott:Turn.This is the school.

Scott looked over at Shelby.He knew she probaly was glad that she wasn't popular here yet.Thankful for the break.Shelby had her hair pulled back in a pony tail.They got out of the car and went inside the building.A tall boy with brown hair(think David Boreanaz from Angel)came up to Scott.

Kyle:Hey Scott.Looks like you scored again.(reffering to Shelby)

Scott:Not really.She is new.Her name is Shelby.She is my neighbor.

Kyle:I am Kyle.

Shelby:Yeah and so?

Kyle:Tough one.See you in P.E Scott.

Scott:What was that about?

Shelby:Nothing.

Scott looked over at her and she smiled.This was one weird girl.He liked her.Alot.

Hope you liked it.Please review. 


	3. Change Is Good Chapter 3

Well this is my story and please read it and review.Hey I know I said it wouldn't be out till Monday but I guess I am really bord.Nothing is on tv! 

# Change Is Good

Chapter 4

Homeroom was starting and Shelby had a locker next to Scott's.Her teacher Mrs.Larson was happy to have a new student besides the ones that were at the school the year before.

Scott:You can sit next to me.If you want.

Shelbylooked around the room and saw a girl who almost looked like Eliza:No thanks.I will find a place to sit.

She walked over to the girl and sat down.

Shelby:Hi my name is Shelby.What is yours?

Laur:Laur.Are you new at this school?

Shelby:Yeah.

Laur:Listen I will tell you some of the people not to hang around.First Scott.He brakes girls hearts.Do you know how many people he got caught cheating on this week?Well I will fill you in.Around 5.Pretty sleezy.The last one he dumped was that blonde over there named Sarah.I was the first he got caught cheating on.

Shelby:Wow.That is very sleezy.How did I eer think I would even consider going out with him?

Laur:Most girls think he is so gorgeous which he is but he is a jock and he only goes out with cheerleader types.

Shelby:I guess I am not his type.I don't ever want to be a cheerleader!

Laur:Well that was the bell.What class do you have?

Shelby:Science with Mr.Gray.

Laur:Looks like we have the same schedule for the first term.

Shelby:Where is his class?

Laur:On the other side of the building.Where is your locker?

Shelby:Next to Scott's.

Laur:My locker is right next to yours.Cool!

Scott walked up to Shelby.

Scott:Umm do you want to sit by me in Science?

Shelby:No, thanks anyway.

Scott:See you at try outs tommorow.

Shelby:I guess.

Laur:You are trying out with him?

Shelby:There is no one else to try out with.

Laur:Me.I play coed soccer.Tennis and girls basketball and swimming starts next week.

Shelby:Ok that sounds great.I just have to tell Scott that I am not going to try out with him.

Laur:And that girl we just pasted back there her name is Cassie.She is a big prep please stay away from her right now everyone is buzzing about her and Scott going steady.They say he is going to ask her out today.And Kyle is a player.So is Danny and Mark.They are football players.Scott's friends.And Sarah is ok she quit the cheerleading squad to be a freak like me and just play sports.Her locker is next to mine.

Shelby:Ok is this the class?

Laur:Yeah go in and sit down anywhere.We don't have assigned seats in science.

Shelby:I guess I will sit in the front.

Laur:Good choice.If you sit in the back the jocks will get you.

They sat down in the front right infront of Scott and his pals.Matt a small boy with brown hair and little highlights leaned over to talk to Scott.

Matt:Don't think she likes you anymore.

Scott:That is exactly my thoughts.

Kyle:Hey I bet you 100 bucks that you won't even come close to kissing her this week.

Scott smiled:You are on.

Danny:She is solid probaly a virgin.

Laur and Shelby heard this remark.

Laur:I hate to ask but are you?

Shelby:No.I would like to be but I am not even close to being one.

Scott looked at Danny:She looks hot in her baby blue string bikini.

Laur:You were at his house?

Shelby:My mom told me it would be good for me and I would have someone to show me around.

Laur:We have to make him stop Danny has a mouth as big as the world.

Shelby:Rumors?

Laur:Those jocks are the kings of rumors.

Shelby:I don't want that going around the school!

Laur:Hold on just listen to the conversation.We can do something about it at the end of class.

Scott was mad he had never been turned down by a girl.And it was not going to happen any time soon.He looked at Mr.Gray and noticed class was over.Shelby was already out the door heading to History with Mrs.Larson.

Laur:So what do you want to do about it?

Shelby:Don't worry I will figure something very nasty out and it won't be a rumor.

Laur:I know what bugs him!Someone who is better a sports than him.

Shelby:How about seducing and then......

Laur:Don't try it he will make a rumor about that.

Shelby:I got !

Laur:What?

Shelby:I could beat him up!

Laur:A girl beat Scott up?I don't see that happening.

Shelby:Well I don't have anything then.I am stumped!

Laur:Find a boyfriend.That will make him so jealous.

Shelby:What boy?

Laur:Eric.He is cute and likes to make Scott jealous so you can even tell him about your plan.

Shelby:Who is Eric?

Laur:That boy who was sitting alone in science that looked like Justin Timberlake.He has curly hair blonde and a very cute voice.All the guys in Scott's group hate him.They are way jealous.

Shelby:Can we find him at lunch?

Laur:Sure.That would be really easy.He always sits by me and Sarah.

Shelby nodded her head in aggrement to the plan.If anyone could get Scott off her back hopefully it would be him.Life may not be so bad.

After Spanish class everyone was headed to lunch.Laur went and sat by the stage and started eating the food they had picked up from Sonics drive in.

Laur:Eric this is Shelby.She needs help.

Eric:What kind of help do you need?

Shelby:Scott won't leave me alone and I need him to stop spreading rumors.

Eric:So you want me to act like I am dating you to make him jealous?

Shelby:Yes!

Laur:Can you do it for a friend?

Sarah:Come on Eric I want to see Scott's face boil!

Shelby:Please.

Eric:Ok.When do we start?

Laur how about today at the dance.

Shelby:What dance?

Laur:At the beginning of the year the 11enth graders have a dance so everone can get to know each other and well you and all of could be standing by Scott's group when Eric asks you out and says yes.

Shelby:The only bad thing is I have to drive Scott home.Good thing it isn't a long drive.

Laur:Our plan is great.Lets go to the gym.

Shelby:Why?

Laur:That is where the dance is.And we are just in time because it won't be crowded and look Scott is leaving to go to it.

They entered the gym and went and stood by the jocks and 3LW came on singing No More.Eric was standing right behind Scott.

Eric:Shelby can I ask you something?

Shelby:Sure.

Eric:Will you go out with me?

Shelby:I would love to.

Danny looked over at Scott and smiled a little.

Danny:I think you just lost that bet.

Scott:I have till the end of the week don't I?

Danny:I guess.

Laur:We did it.You did it.That was great.

The bell rang really loud in the background of the music.

Laur:Listen I will see you tommorow ok?

Shelby:Sure.I hope it worked.

She walked out to the car and got in.Scott walked up and jumped in.Scott looked at her.

Scott:You know Laur isn't someone you should hang around if you want to be homecoming queen.

Shelby:Why did you bet on me and say that mean stuff?

Scott:I don't know you just made me mad.Why are you trying to make me jealous with Eric?

Shelby:I just want you to leave me alone.Oh and I am trying out for soccer with Laur.

Scott:I wanted you to try out with me.Not someone you hardly know.

Shelby:If you haven't notice I don't even know you.

Scott:Just get to know me till you can judge me that is all I ask.And I will call off the bet.

Shelby:Fine.I will give you two weeks but I am not trying out with you for soccer.

Scott:Fine.Ok You don't have to.I just want to get to know you ok?

Shelby:Ok I understand.Why did oyu cheat on 5 girls?

Scott:I didn't.Someone told them I did.

Shelby:Can I guess who?

Scott:I guess but I don't think you will get it right.

Shelby:Elaine.

Scott:How did you......

He stopped because now he knew.She had saw what happened in the kitchen yesterday.That was why she ran home.

Ok how was it?I need like 10 reviews before I continue or put more out.


	4. Change Is Good Chapter 4

Wow.Not very lond was it.I hope you like this.I don't know if I like it.But I am going to like say 2 years later and make it so they were at Horizon.Sound good?I really need your opinion on this e-mail me at haydenme@yahoo.com

# Change I s Good

Scott looked over at Shelby.He was amazed.She knew about Elaine.Or maybe she thought he liked it?He didn't know.

Scott:I don't like it but I can't tell anyone and please don't tell.

Shelby:Ok.Just be carefull.I guess I will see you tommorow.

Scott:Yeah ok bye.

Scott got out of the car and said goodbye to Shelby.He wasn't going to continue with the bet and she wasn't going to be going with Eric.The first thing Shelby did when she got home was call Eric and told him she didn't want to make Scott jealous.And it wasn't worth it.When she told Laur she liked Scott she was upset at first but then said that if they were going to become good friends she wasn't going to come inbetween Scott and Shelby.Now all Scott had to do was to get Elaine to stop.

School went fast the next day at school.Shelby and Laur and Scott made the soccer team.Friday came too fast for Laur.Laur invited Shelby over to her house.They were both sitting on Laur's bed when she brought a subject up.

Laur:Do you have any secrets?

Shelby:Yeah I do.

Laur:So tell me.I swear I won't tell anyone.

Shelby:Ok.My stepfather Walt well.....Molests me.

Laur didn't look so surprised just scared for Shelby:So umm have you told anyone?

Shelby:Yeah Eliza.My best friend since like ever the first day of school in elementary.

Laur:Have you spoken to her yet?

Shelby:Yeah I called her Wednesday and I wrote her a letter Tuesday and e-mailed her like 30 times already.

Laur:I have a computer with internet accsses you could e-mail her.

Shelby:Thanks.

Dear Eliza,

Hey girl!I miss you.I have new friends Laur who I am with right now,Sarah,and Eric.Scott the boy I told you about in my letter was well his stepmother does the same to him as Walt does to me.I haven't old him about Walt.I am not.He is so perfect that lady Elaine ruined his life.He is still the picture perfect boyfriend.How are things going there?I would love to be there instead of here.I miss you.Please call me soon.

Love your best friend for life Shelby.

She sent the e-mail but it said there was no such address.What was happening she e-mailed Eliza yesterday.It sent fine.She called her house and got no answer.

Laur:We could go over to your home town?

Shelby:You have a car?

Laur:Yeah.If we leave right now we could be there tonight at the latest.

Shelby:Lets go.

They got in the car and drove all the way to Eliza's house.Something was wrong.They got out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the bell.Eliza's father answered it.

Ben sounding to sad to speak:Shelby what are you doing here?

Shelby:I came to see Eliza.And this is my friend Laur.

Eliza's mother came up and hugged Shelby.She was crying hard.

Carol:Oh honey.I am so sorry.

Shelby,seeing the tears in her best friends mom's eyes made her want to cry:What are you sorry for?

Carol:Honey.Eliza she she she is gone.

Mrs.Carol burst into frantic tears.

Shelby:What do you mean gone?

Ben:Honey she got killed earlier today in a car wreck.

Shelby:No no noooooooooo!

The song That Is The Way It Is was playing..

She started crying.She couldn't stop.Eliza gone dead.How?Shelby didn't believe what her ears heard.Laur told her they needed to go.They got in the car and drove all the way back to LA.Shelby never did stop crying.Laur told Shelby she should go home.When Shelby got out of the car crying no one was home.She was crying all the way up th drive way when Scott saw her out the window.He ran over to her.

Scott:Shelby was happened?

Shelby:Eliza is gone!

Scott:Your best friend Eliza?Dead?

Shelby:Yes.

She leaned against Scott.There were tears everywhere.She looked up in Scott's eyes.She kissed his lips softly and he kissed back.She said goodbye and went inside.The first thing she saw when she walked in was Walt's picture hanging on the wall.She went over to it and punched it with her fist.It shattered in a thousand pieces.She just cried.She ran up to her room and got her black Gap backpack out of her room.She got some clothes and put them in it.Then all her pictures of Eliza and Jess went in next.And then the picture of Laur.There was one picture of Scott that Laur took on her dresser.She took it off the stand and put it in the back pack.She got some hair clips and a few bands to go in her hair.She was leaving.She walked out the door and left the house and memories behind.

She was walking on the street when a girl caught her eye.She was wearing a mini skirt and a short shirt.Shelby walked up to her.The girl looked Shelby over.

Patty:What do you want?

Shelby:Who are you?

Patty:My name is Patty.So these are my streets.Find your own spot.

Shelby:What do you mean?

Patty looked this girl over one more time and decided this girl was a runner and needed money and she knew how this girl could get it.

A month later.

Shelby and Patty became good friends and they ran miles away from LA.Patty told Shelby she was a hooker.Shelby decided if there was anyway to make money this was the way.So she did what Patty told her.

Ok how was it?I am going to get to the part where they go to Horizon and everything and when the people find out Shelby is missing.I just want to hurry and get to the part about Horizon.

-aml 


	5. Change Is Good Chapter 5 Part 1

Ok everyone finds out Shelby is missing and thanks to one persons reviews Scott will be attending Horizon before Shelby.I hope you like it!Is this long?Well tell me your thoughts and e-mail me at haydenme@yahoo.com

# Change Is Good

Chapter 5

Jess walked in Shelby's room early Saturday morning and expected to find her in bed but all she found was a note.

Dear Jess

Hey weirdo!I am really going to miss you and tell mom I won't be coming back.Eliza is dead and I can't stay home.I am thinking of you.And please tell Scott and Laur I said goodbye.Tell Walt I hate him and mom I love her and will miss her.

Love Shelby.

Jess:Mommmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Mrs.Merrick ran in and read the note she started crying.Walt walked in.

Walt:What is wrong?

Jess:Shelby ran away.

Walt:I will kill her when I find her!

Laur walked out of the house and expected to meet up with Scott and Shelby.All that came was Scott in a car.He stoped and picked Laur up.He was high.

Laur:Why?

Scott:Shelby ran away yesterday.

Laur:What?How do you know?

Scott:I was going over to comfort her and when I opened the door I over heard her parents talking about it.

Laur:But when?

Scott:Friday night.After you brought her home.

(Two months later Scott was gone his father took him to Horizon.Think Scott's Free except no Shelby.)

Shelby's mom found her three months after Scott went to Horizon.Shelby was high and drunk.Mrs Merrick packed all her things and drove her to Horizon.She didn't want to say good-bye to her daughter but this was the best for her.

MrsM:Honey I am truly sorry I have to do this.Let me go and get Peter.

Shelby:I guess.

MrsM:Oh and honey please be good for these people.We have benn through so much these past few years.

Shelby:I guess.

MrsM:And when they ask you questions say something more than I guess.

Shelby:Ok.No.

Her mom looked at her hard and then turned away to go find this Peter man.Shelby saw a girl with dark brown hair walk towards her.

Jules:Hey!Peter told me you would be in our group and said for me to show you around.

Shelby:Great more preps!

Jules:I will introduce you to the Cliffhangers too.

Shelby:Cliffhangers?Is that some kind of gang here?And if it is I doubt you are in it.

Jules:It is our group Peter placed you in the cliffhangers.

Shelby:Great.

Jules walked up to some guys.A mexican looking boy and some freaky lookin boy stood there lookin at her.They were surprised that she was pretty.Most of the people around Horizon were plain out U.G.L.Y!Auggie liked this girl that was with Jules.

Jules:Guys this is Shelly(whispering)I think she is drunk.

Auggie:They all are when they come here.Save your last for well your last.Shelby you want be drinkin here believe me Peter the man who now runs this place is very strict.

Jules:Ignore him.Well at dinner I will introduce you to my boyfriend.

Shelby:Do you even eat dinner?

Jules:Come on I have to get you settled in.

Scott could hear Jules voice but he knew the other voice was very familiar.He couldn't see the other girls head to know who she was.So he just listened.

Shelby:Hey you didn't answer my question!

Jules:Drop it.

Shelby:The little twig is afraid to answer my question how sweet.

Jules:Your high and your not making any since.And life isn't easy!

Scott was about to jump out and strangle this girl who was talking to Jules that way but he just listened.

Shelby:Excuse me.I have known life was hard since I met my stepdad.I have known life was hard since my best friend DIED in a car crash three months ago today!I have known life was hard since I ran away from home and sold myself on the street!I know life is hard where ever I go in the world and I don't need any stuck up prep reminding me about that!

Jules said nothing.Scott came from behind the shed and saw what he knew was going to be there.Shelby.She stood staring at Scott till he turned around and ran to his dorm.She ran after him yelling.

Shelby:Scott!Scott wait!

She ran into the boys dorm and saw him sitting on the bed.She went over to him and sat down.

Shelby:This wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Scott:I missed you.No one really knew why you were gone I kind told them you went back to your home town.I knew you had ran away but if I knew what you were doing I owuld have done something.Why did you do that?

Shelby:I had no other choices.I am so sorry.I couldn't go back home.I am not sorry for what I did and I am not about to apolojize to anyone.Not even you.

Scott angry:I can't believe I kissed trash.

Shelby,standing up:I am not trash.I am not trash!

She ran out of the room.This wasn't suppose to happen.He is not supposed to be here.He wasn't suppose to know.She runs into a short girl with short brown hair and dark eyes.

Daisy:You must be Shelby.Jules is crying inside.Everything in her life is supposedly falling apart.

Shelby:Do I know you?

Daisy:Name is Daisy.Goth.

Shelby:Shelby.Runner.

Daisy:I see you met Scott.

She pointed over to Scott coming out of the dorm looking sad.

Shelby:Yeah I usto be in school with him.We kissed the night I ran away.He didn't know.My best friend ever Eliza died in a car crash.

Daisy:A car crash?Hmmmmm I wish that happened to my dad.

Daisy kind of liked her.She was cool.Not like Jules thankfully.She reckoned Scott wasn't upset about the fact of what Shelby had done but that she was here and he liked her and he was with Jules.

Daisy:Come on we have to go to dinner.And anyways you can't go with Scott he has Jules.

Shelby:Thanks.It seems you are the only nice one here.

Daisy:No I like you better than the others.I just got here a week ago.

Shelby thought maybe she would have someone to share her secrets with after all.But then again she didn't even know Daisy.

Daisy:Hey but don't worry.I saw Jules kissing Auggie yesterday.

Shelby:Really!That is really interesting.

Daisy:But Scott doesn't like Auggie that much so I wouldn't go try to brake them up or anyhting.

They were quiet.Daisy got the feeling she should not have told Shelby that info.They walked in the cafetiria.Peter walked up by Shelby.

Peter:Are you settled in?

Shelby:Yeah I guess.

Peter:Thanks Daisy for showing her around.

Daisy:Whatever.Oh and our councelor is Sophie her and Peter have the hots for each other.

Shelby:The blonde over there?

Daisy:That is her.Come on you can sit with us.

Shelby:Who is us?

Daisy:Scott,Jules,Auggie,Kat,Ezra,and Me.

Shelby:Ok.

She sat across from Jules at the table with her food.Shelby wasn't eating.This stuff was nasty.Jules didn't even taste it.

Shelby:Why don't you eat princess?

Jules:Don't call me that and I don't eat because I don't like food.

Shelby:Did they push you done or something?

Jules:No I am A........

Scott:Shelby stop!

Shelby:Whatever.

Auggie:Lay off Scott.

Scott:She shouldn't be talking to Jules like that!

Shelby stared at Scott who was staring back.Shelby was telling him to back off.

Scott:I am threw!

Shelby:Buh-bye.

Jules:You are so mean.

Jules got up from the table and went after Scott.She found him in the shed and sat by him.

Jules:What is wrong?

Scott:Nothing.

Jules:Tell me please!

Scott:Ok.I can't go out with you anymore.I just can't till I figure out what I am going to do.

Jules:You like her?

Scott:Listen Jules.I don't know.I have to find out though.

Jules:How?

Scott:Just wait ok?

Jules:I guess.

Scott:Thanks.

Shelby was behind the shed listening to this interesting conversation.Poor Jules.Oh well better for me.Scott walked out of the shed and all the sudden Shelby had to sneeze.She held her breath and her nose till she didn't see him and let it out.Just in case he did hear she turned around and ran to her dorm and jumped in the bathroom before anyone else could take the warm water.She came out in cotton blue p.j's with white clouds on them.Jules and all the other girls were waiting their turn in the bathroom.Kat got in first.

Jules:Your first day here and you already brought disaster.

Shelby:It isn't my fault Scott broke up with you!

Jules:I didn't say he did.How do you know about that?

Daisy:I over heard you to talking in the shed!

Daisy looked at Shelby.Shelby whispered thank-you.Shelby couldn't stand being cooped up inside so she went ouside and sat on the hard ground by the chopped up wood.Scott saw this from his window and went to make his move.He went outside with his (think the shirt he wore in Seductions when he and Shelby were kissing in the dorms.)

Scott:Hey!

Shelby,frightened:Omg you scared me.What are you doing out here?

Scott:Came to see you.What are you doing?

Shelby:Looking at the stars.They are big in this part of the state.

Scott:That is because there are no street lights out here.So why did oyu do what you did on the streets?

Shelby:I didn't want to go back home.I hate my step father.

Scott:What did he ever do to you?

Shelby:I guess nothing.

Scott:Then why do you hat him?You have no reason to hate him at least he didn't do what my stepmother did to you!

She didn't say anything.

Scott:Or did he?Did he hurt you in anykind of way?

Shelby:It is none of your buiessness so leave me alone!

Scott:Did he or didn't he?

Shelby:Leave me alone Scott!

Peter heard the noise outside so he went out to see what it was.

Peter:Guys you are supposed to be in bed what are you doing out here?

Scott:Soemthing happened to her and she want tell me!

Peter:I don't think she has to tell anybody now both of you go back to bed!

Peter stood there thinking what could have happened but nothing clicked.He just figured somehting out though.Shelby was a runner and she had to have a reason and she had a step father that her mother said she had hated.He put two and two together and figured out what had happened.

Peter:Wait Shelby.

Shelby:What now?

Peter:I know this seems akward of me to ask but did your step father harm you in any way?

Shelby:No.

Peter:Are you sure because you can talk to IRS.

Shelby:No he didn't do anything to me.Are you people mental here?First Scott now you what is with you people?

She ran to her dorm with out getting an answer.She shouldn't have said anything back to Peter.When she walked in the door Daisy was looking at her from the window.

Daisy:What was that about?

Shelby:Go abck to bed it isn't worth it to say.

Jules:Shut up I am trying to get my beauty sleep!

Weird ending uhh?Well there will be more coming soon but I know He Is Mine is really late but I am working very hard on the last two chapters and they won't be out in the near future or anytime soon but They should both be done in about two weeks and then next month being April because February is almost over I will have a sequel to he is mine.I can't promise anyone that it will be out the first day in April but in the near future it will be here.I am sorry for the delays.

-aml 


	6. Change Is Good Chapter 5 Part 2

Hey I know I said Cps was Irs but don't think I am dumb because I know the difference!I had Irs in my brain because in school we learned about all that crap the day before (only Irs not Cps) so I had Irs stuck in my brain.Hope you like. 

# Change Is Good

Daisy looked over at Jules who had just yelled for them to be quiet and go to sleep.Shelby picked up her pillow and threw it at her.

Shelby:Shut up!And you better get some beauty sleep because you need it!

Jules:I am not listening!

Daisy and Shelby laughed at Jules.She had her fingers in her ears.Shelby fluffed her pillow and went back to sleep.9 hours later she woke up to the sound of Jules in the shower singing.Daisy had already taken a shower and was combing her hair out on the desk since she couldn't get in the bathroom.

Daisy:Hey you might want to put on a jacket because it is windy and raining out side and we are going on a little hike.

Shelby:I don't need to take a shower thank goodness I took one last night.The hot water is probaly all gone!

Auggie and Scott knocked on the girls door.

Daisy:Come in.

Scott:Peter says to be out in 5 minutes.

Scott walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

Scott:Jules hurry up!

Scott looked over at Shelby's face and he shivered.She was to beautiful to look at.Shelby got her jacket and walked out the door.Scott walked out with her.Auggie waited inside for Jules so he could talk to her.

Scott:Did you sleep any?

Shelby:Yes.And why are you asking?

Scott:I just wanted to know that is all.Will you be my partner for the hike?

Shelby looked at him like she used too.His pleading eyes were too much for her to say no.

Shelby:Yeah I guess I owe you anyways for not trying out with you you for soccer.

Scott:And not playing.We lost the whole season.

Shelby,lightened up a bit:Sorry.I shouldn't have tryed out if I wasn't going to be there to play.

Scott:O well.You are here now.When we get back from the hike Sophie will let us play soccer.

Shelby:Cool.Can I be on your team?

Scott:I guess.

Scott remembered what she had done on the streets and suddenly he tenced up.He walked away from her and stood by Ezra and Kat.Shelby looked at him.She knew why he moved.Shelby stopped walking and Jules bumped into her.

Shelby:Sorry.

Jules:It is ok.

Shelby,looking at the girl made her feel all these feelings she had been so mean to her:So what do you know about Scott?

Jules:Well.He likes pretty girls like you.

Shelby:Thanks.So do you like Auggie?

Jules:Well yeah kind of.He is really cute.

Shelby:Why don't you ask him to be your buddy?

Jules:Thanks I guess I will.

Shelby smiled.She was actually enjoying being nice.But she didn't want to be nice.So she held herself back from talking to Kat.She walked to the front of the group and walked next to Scott.He looked over at her and then looked at the rain.

Scott:What?

Shelby:Nothing.

Scott:When we get to camp can we talk?

Shelby:I guess.When do we do the partner thing?

Scott stopped because Sophie had stopped:Right now.

Sophie:Line up guys.Ok Scott who do you want to be your partner?

Scott looked back at Shelby,she mouthed yes:Shelby.

Sophie:Ok.Here is your map and a compass.We will come and make sure you found your camp in a few hours.

Scott left and heard Jules name called and she picked Auggie.Shelby looked over and saw him snicker.Shelby got closer.

Shelby:You still like her?

Scott:What?

Shelby:I heard you broke up with her.Do you still like her and why did you brake up with her?

Scott:Because of you.And no I never really liked her.There are times I wished I had a girlfriend and I am lonely.

Scott smiled and looked over at Shelby.She smiled back.

Two hours later they set up camp by a stream.Their other tent they set up got blown away in the wind so they had one tent.

Scott:So what are we going to do?

Shelby:Peter and Sophie said they would come and check on us.

Scott:Well that happened a few minutes age.They don't actually talk to you.They hide in the bushes to make sure nothing is happening.If you know what I mean.

Shelby:I know.

Scott looked at her and leaned over and kissed her cheek.She blushed.

Shelby:Why did you do that ?

He leaned back over and kissed her lips.She kissed back.The kiss lasted for maybe 30 seconds but more were on the way.

Hey it may be short but there will be more stories soon.Please review.I need 6.

-aml


	7. Coming Back Together

Hey new chapter.It is longer.I may have taken a long time but it is worth it.And there is a lot in this chapter than there was in the last.New title for this chapter!Go to groups.yahoo.com/group/higher_ground_thebest and join my group and there is a new poll.And don't hate me for what I will be writing in this chapter but s+s will end up together in the next chapter.

# Coming Back Together

Scott looked over at Shelby.She was so beautiful when she was asleep.They had kissed for a long time that it made her fall asleep.Shelby had ate some carrots and went and got water and boiled it then she drank all of it when it was hot because it was so cold outside.Scott layed back on his back and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

At 6:12 in the morning the sound of chirping birds woke Jules up.She climbed out of her tent and looked in Auggie's.He looked up from his drawing book and smiled a crooked smile.

Auggie:You are up early.

Jules:Well so are you!

Auggie:I thought you had to have beauty sleep?

Jules:Nope!We have to be back at Horizon at lunch so we better get going!

Auggie:Hold on for a few minutes.

Jules walked out of the tent and sat by the ashes that were their fire last night.She got up when she heard voices coming their way.She saw Daisy and Kat coming their way.Jules ran up to them.

Jules:Hey!Are you heading back to Horizon?

Daisy:No we are going to the mall to get a perm.Where in hell would we be going?

Jules:Sorry.Is it all right if me and Auggie walk back with you?

Kat:Yeah that would be ok.Don't you think Dais?

Daisy:Sure!I am so going for that idea!Yeah right!

Jules:Auggie:Come on!Hurry up!

Auggie came running toward Jules and Kat and Daisy.

Meanwhile back at Scott and Shelby's camp.Shelby had been up since five in the morning and she couldn't go back to sleep.Scott was outside of the tent getting ready to make the long hike back to Horizon.He put his pack on his back and went back to the tent.Shelby was already the only thing they had to do now was take done the tent and leave it there.Peter had instructed them to leave their tents laying on the ground to be checked by Peter only minutes after they left camp.When Scott and Shelby were walking down the path they had two choices right or left.

Scott:Ok we can take the right one which is a short cut or the left one that is more than two miles long and goes all through the woods?

Shelby:Short cut.Does Peter know there is a short cut?

Scott:We really aren't supposed to take the short cut but what the heck we can do anything as long as he isn't watching!

Shelby smiled.He was still fun and loving like he had been before she ranaway.He looked at her beautiful smile and knew that he loved her since the day she ranaway from him after her kiss she had given him.He took her hand and she gripped it.She leanned her head on his should as they walked down the path to Horizon.

Not far behind Auggie,Jules,Kat,and Daisy were taking the same path as Scott and Shelby.Jules was hyper and Kat and Auggie were trying to make her be still.Daisy watched them for a while and then she walked faster and then started running a little to be infront of them.She saw Scott and Shelby holding hands and walking too close.Daisy skidded to a stop.Then Auggie and Jules and Kat ran up to see what it was.They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Scott and Shelby.Jules shook her head and rant to Scott.She grabbed Shelby arm and pulled her back.

Jules:Do you think you can steal my boyfriend away from me just like that?

Shelby:He isn't your boyfriend anymore!Get over it.

Jules reached for Shelby's hair and pulled it.Shelby punched Jules's gace and Jules fell back on the ground.Blood was running from her nose.Scott pulled Shelby back from Jules.Kat and Auggie ran up to Jules.Daisy stood where she was and smiled.

Scott:Shelby you didn't have to do that!

Shelby:She pulled my hair and I don't feel like being hurt today.

Scott:Come on just leave her here.She won't tell I promise.Coem on you go ahead of me and I will catch up.

Auggie:Come on Jules lets go.

Jules:No I want to talk to Scott alone.

Auggie:We won't be to far ahead.

Kat,Daisy and Auggie left walking on the straight path.Jules walked closer to Scott.

Jules:I am going to tell Peter about what she did.

Scott:Don't tell on her please.She could be put in silence!I will do anything!

Jules:Fine!I don't want to be a virgin anymore!

Scott:Excuse me!What do I have to do with that?

Jules:You do want to help her don't you?If you do meet me in the shed tonight after lights out.I will be waiting.

Jules walked away.Scott stood there like a stature.He hadn't done anything like this since he left home.Away from Elaine.He looked up at someone walking back toward him.It was Shelby.He guessed she wasn't very patient.

Shelby:That took a long time.What did you do?

Scott:I had to tell Auggie something.

Shelby:Well is it ok if you walk ahead of me?

Scott:I guess but why?

Shelby:I need time to think.That is all.

Jules saw Scott run up to Auggie without any Shelby.SHe thought to herself that the girl must be a little while behind them.She started walking backwards and then once Everyone was out of sight she ran back to talk to Shelby.

Jules:Hey!

Shelby:What do you want?

Jules:You may not trust me but Scott told me he wanted to show you something after lights out tonight.

Shelby:Ok tell him I will be there.

Jules walked ahead of Shelby.She smiled to herself.Maybe tonight will teach her to stay away from Scott.

When everyone got back to Horizon Peter was waiting for them.Peter saw Jules face and asked what happened.She looked over at Scott and smiled.He mouthed yes to her and she looked back at Peter and smiled.

Jules:Well it is kinda funny.I was walking done the trail and there was a big rock in my way and I fell over it and hit the rock.Shelby helped and put some alcohol on my nose to help so I am ok.

Peter:You might want to get dressed for bed and get in bed guys.I won't checking beds tonight because I am now watching you go in your dorms and then I will go to bed myself.

The song Don't Think Of Me plays in the background.It is sung by Dido.

So you're with her,

Not with me,

I hope she's sweet,

Everyone waved Peter a goodnight and went to bed.When all the lights were out Jules watched Shelby get up and walk to the shed.Jules pulled on a coat and stepped outside to see Scott coming out of his dorm.Jules smiled to herself.

And so pretty,

I hear she cooks delightfully

A little Angel Beside You

Shelby was hidding behind a shelf full of equip.because she saw a flashlight coming her way.She was confused when Jules walked in the door and then right after her she saw Scott walk in.He took off his shirt and looked at the floor.

So you're with her

and not wiht me

Oh how lucky one can be

I hear your house is smart and clean

Shelby gasped.Scott and Jules were still together!She didn't believe what she was seeing.Scott and Jules were having sex at this very moment!What is happening.Tears rolled down her face and then she saw it, tears in Scott's eyes.

Oh how lovely with your homecoming queen

Oh how lovely it must be

When You See her sweet smile baby,

Don't think of me

When she lays in your warm arms 

Don't think of me

Jules saw Shelby crying in the corner behind a shelf.Jules smiled with pure pleasure.Shelby grimaced.She hated Jules from this day on!How could she.Jules and Scott probaly planned this so Shelby would get the message that Scott didn't like her.

So you're wiht her 

And not wiht me

I know she spreads sweet honey

Infact your best friend

I heard he spent the night with her

Now how do you feel

When you see her sweet smile baby

Don't think of me

When she lays in your warm

Don't think of me

Oh it's to late and to bad

Don't think of me

Shelby couldn't stand watching anymore.With tears on her cheeks she got up as quietly as she could but she accidently stepped on a soda can.She smashed it and it made the loudest noise.Her head jerked to the left where Jules and Scott were and they were looking at her Scott had gotten up and put hi shirt on and Jules covered herself with a blanket thinking Scott couldn't know that she set this up or he would never speak to her again.Shelby ran out the door.

Oh it's to late and to bad

Don't think of me

Does it bother you now all the mess I made

Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear

Does it bother you now all the angry games we played

Does it bother you now when I am not there

It had been two weeks since the accident with Jules and Scott.Shelby hadn't spoken to any of them and when Scott tryed to tell her what happened she didn't want to hear the explanation.Shelby watched time go by and by without talking.Peter and Sophie thought it was a phase that all the students went through when they were here.Scott watched Shelby eat,walk do her homework and everything else she did.He was like a stalker but not as bad.

When you see her sweet smile baby 

Don't think of me

When she lays in your warm arms 

Don't think of me

Oh it's too Late

Oh it's to bad

Don't think of me

Oh it's to late

Oh it's to bad

Don't think of me

Scott sat by Daisy in class Monday and all he did was stare at the back of Shelby's ead.Jules had started going out with Auggie a few days after the Scott and Jules thing that had happened In the shed.Shelby was a clam and wouldn't even answer questions on class.Jules actually was sorry for what she did.She never thought anyone could hurt Shelby.And she didn't think Shelby liked Scott all that much.Jules saw that it tore her apart.Jules was wrong about everything!Daisy leaned forward in her chair to talk to her best friend.Daisy was the only person Shelby would talk to .

Daisy whispered:Hey did you do your homework?

Shelby:No way!It is not like I have to do it I had to do it in detention last week.

Daisy:You are so lucky!How do you get detention.I mean you only talk to me?

Shelby:I tripped Jules in the hallway last week after group.

Daisy:Maybe I should do that more often!

Shelby:So you should!I got a good laugh out of it!

Daisy:So have you even spoken to you know who about what happened that night and why?

Shelby:He tryed to tell me but I wouldn't listen.It wasn't a good excuse whatever it was.

Daisy:Maybe you should talk to him.I mean I have heard his expalnation and Jules said it was Jules.How about today at the docks after lunch you talk to him?

Shelby,thought for a while:I guess.But it was your idea.

Daisy sat back in her chair and looked at Scott.

Daisy:Meet her after lunch at the docks today.

Scott:What?Really?Tell her I will be there.

Daisy leaned back forward in his chair to talk to Shelby.Shelby turned her head.

Daisy:He said ok.

Shelby:Ok.Class is over.

The clock hand was on the 12 when the bell rang.Shelby got up with all her books and went to lunch.Lunch for her went by fast.Pretty soon it was over and classes were over for the day too.She walked done to the docks and sat down on the hard wooden boards.She heard someone behind her and saw Scott sit down beside her.

Scott:What?

Shelby:I want to hear your expalnation now.

Scott:After you left and walked ahead of me on the hike I stayed behind to talk to Jules.I told her I would do anything for you not to be on silence.So she told me that I could well you know do it with her she wouldn't tell.So I said yes like a fool.And this next part she told me.She told you that I said I wanted to meet you in the shed after lights out to show you something.That is what happened and I am so sorry.

Shelby:Well you two did show me something.Something I didn't want to see.

Scott:Do you forgive me?

Shelby:I odn't know if I will ever forgive you but you did that for me not to get in trouble and that was sweet.But what you did to keep me out of trouble is unforgiveable but I would like to keep you as a friend.But I don't understand why you would do that after you were molested by your step mother?

Scott:I don't know why I did it but you aren't in trouble and right now if Jules were to tell I would be seeing you or talking to you.

Shelby:Thanks I guess.

She got up and he got up.They hugged and walked back to their dorms together.Shelby sat down on her bed and saw Jules sitting on her bed.Shelby snickered.Jules saw her and frowned.

Jules:Are you still mad at me?

Shelby:Well duh!I hate you!I will never give you any slack either!And Scott told me you set me up!

Jules:I am so sorry.

Shelby mimicked her:I am so sorry.

Jules started crying and ran out the room.Probaly running to Auggie she thought.Shelby sat on her bed till she saw Daisy come in.Daisy's eyes widened at the sight of her.

Daisy:How did it go?

Shelby:Very good.But I didn't forgive him.I told him we could be friends.

Daisy:I would do the exact same thing.I am very proud of you.

Shelby:Thanks.So what do you want to do the rest of the day?

Daisy:I thought you and Scott could hang out?

Shelby:No way!

Daisy:Come on we could get the cliffhangers together and have a football game?

Shelby:Soccer!

Daisy:Sounds ok to me but I am not playing.

Daisy walked in the loundge and saw all the cliffhangers sitting on the couch.Shelby went over and sat by Scott.He smiled for once that week.

Daisy:Guys I have an idea.

Ezra:Spill it!

Daisy:Lets all go outside and play soccer!

Auggie looked out the window and saw lightning and then rain dropplets:I don't think that is going to happen soon.

He pointed outside and as he pointed the whole sky fell the rain was so hard the power was starting to go out.Sophie walked in the room.She had lots of flashlights and gave one out to every cliffhanger since they were the only group in the lodge.The rest of the groups were in their dorms probaly studying.

Sophie:Well you can play games and we have some in the closet over there if you guys would like to get any down.I think you guys can handle it from here and please no one leave this room.

Shelby:Yes mam!

Auggie:Ooo Shelby talked!

Auggie smiled at her.He was happy she finally said something besides ok and no and idiot or shut-up.She smiled back happy that she was friends with Auggie.They had a good friendship she would always at least talk a little to him mostly she hadn't talked to Sophie,Peter,Jules,or Scott.Auggie thought what Jules did mean but he didn't think it was his area to be mad at her for only Scott and Shelby's.Everyone looked at each other like Sophie was crazy to think they were going to play little board games.Scott looked at Shelby.She smiled at him and he smiled back.Auggie watched hoping only good things would come to those two.

Hey hope you like it!Well please don't hate me for what I did.I had to make something bad happen or else there would hardly be any reason for this story.I own nothing in this story not even the song (no big surprise there)!Well please visit my group.

Got to http://groups.yahoo.com/group/higher_ground_thebest 


	8. Stay Close

Hey another chapter of Change is Good.Someone asked who sang the song in the last chapter.Dido sings it and it is from her new cd No Angel.My sequel to Saying Good-bye and He is Mine is going to be called Where You Are and if you are wondering yes it will have the song sung by Jessica Simpson in it.She is my fav solo female singer.

# Stay Close

The rain had gotten really hard and it was pouring faster than it had been before.Shelby sat beside Scott and Auggie with Daisy infront of her in the chair.

Daisy:I have a nice idea why don't we play twister?

Auggie:And does Sophie have that game?

Daisy:No but Shelby does.It is in the closet.

Shelby:I will go get it but who is going to spin the little dile?

Daisy:I will.I hope the game is the memga kind?

Shelby:Yeah it is.Find out who wants to play.

Daisy:Ok Jules do you want to play?

Jules:If she will let me.

Scott,Auggie,and Kat and Shelby were going to play.

Daisy:Ok right foot yellow and left hand green.

They all could do that.

Daisy:Right hand yellow left foot blue.

Auggie bumped into Kat and he fell.Daisy clapped and said to sit down.Scott was rocking back and forth a little.

Daisy:Left hand red right foot green.

Scott fell his left hand didn't make it to red but when he realized he had it on blue he lifted it up and fell.Shelby laughed.Her and Kat were the ones left.

Daisy:Ok right foot gred and right hand ahhhh yellow!

Kat fell her leg couldn't reach.Shelby laughed.She had hardly ever won Twister.She fell right after Kat had because her arms gave out.

Shelby:Yoo that hurt.

Scott put down his hand to help her up:Here.You are pretty good.

Shelby,staring at him knowing she had heard those words when they first met:Thanks.

He pulled her up and smiled.She let go of his hand and walked away.He thought hard knowing he said that to her before.

Hey I know this is short but I am working hard on the sequel to Saying Good Bye and that story I just want to finish this one up and put all my tim in one story which I am going to do but I need help.Which story do you want me to work on right now and which one do you want me to put off until later?Please pick one just go iny meany miny moe or something like that.Flip a quarter I already know which one I want to continue but I want to know oyur opinion so I can begin to put all my time in one story.

-aml 


	9. Stay Close

Hey I am putting this chapter out so you will have some thing to work on and I can give you a preview of my next chapter if you e-mail me at amlhg@netscape.net and please e-mail me. 

# Stay Close

Scott stood and stared at Shelby waiting for his mouth to say something but the words were bouncing in his mouth but they wouldn't come out of it.Shelby tryed to speak but all that came out was thanks.She walked away in a hurry remembering what happened the day he said that to her.She saw his step-mom do the same to him that her step-dad did to her.

Scott:Wait Shelby!Wait up!

Shelby,turning around:What?

Scott:Meet me tonight in the boys dorm after 1:00 am.

Shelby:See you there.

When she turned her back to him she smiled so big that you could fit a banana in her mouth.She bumped into Daisy not seeing her.She grabbed Daisy's arm and led her over to the couch.

Shelby:Omg I have to tell you this and you need to tell me what to do.Ok Scott asked me to meet him in the boys dorm tonight after 1:00am.What should I do?

Daisy:Well this is your decision but I think you should go.I mean what if he never asks you again?What are oyu going to do when you get to the boys dorm?

Shelby:Well I think I need to talk to him about something.

Daisy:Well I definetly think whatever you need to talk to him about and it is the trueth to something you should tell him!

Shelby:Thank you!I hope everything goes ok when I see him!

Daisy:Me too.me too Shelby.I will talk to you later.K?

Shelby:Ok.

Daisy walked off leaving Shelby sitting on the couch looking at Scott.She kept running the memory of him and his step-mom in his kitchen over and over again in her mind.She couldn't keep the thought out.She thought about how when she kissed his lips once they tasted liked strawberrys for some reason.But the kiss was long but she remembered that that was then and this was now.He probably didn't have feelings for her anymore besides physical feelings and that is what got to her. I mean where was this relationship going to go if it was pure physical.Shelby thought back to when she was a little girl and her and Eliza were talking about there first date and how it was going to be.Eliza's was going to be at a dance or her prom she told herself and Shelby that she was going to wear a beautiful yellow dress that would look beautiful with her tan skin in the summer and her hair would be in curls and she would have blonde highlights in it.Shelby said hers would always be under the stars with a full moon out at a deserted beach in the night when the wind was softly blowing and she would have short shorts on and a tank top with a bathing suit underneith so she could go swimming in the middle of the date and then they would have picnic on a blanket and after it was done they would kiss for a long time under the full moon and bright stars.Eliza had aggreed with her and had said that would be a perfect date for her.Shelby had her dreams come true when she met Sean.They did exactly as her dream date had.And they had dated for a long time till his mom moved and they broke up and he left then came back a year later totally changed.But if he hadn't of changed she probably wouldn't have gone on the streets.She would be with him.And she probably would of told him about Walt and then he would have to tell someone and then they wouldn't have moved to LA and she wouldn't have met Scott or anything and she wouldn't even be at Horizon.But she thought of something else that made tears come out of her eyes.And Eliza wouldn't have died.She would probably be with Shelby.And she would be laughing and talking and playing and doing all these other things with and she wouldn't be gone .Sophie came up to her with a blanket.

Sophie:Hey are you ok?

Shelby:Yeah fine.

Sophie:Here is a blanket incase you get cold.

She said thanks and wiped the tears from her eyes.Scott was looking at her and she turned her head and decided to move so she would be alone.She went over and sat by the door and layed down on the sleeping bag and covered herself up with her blanket.She closed her eyes but something wasn't right.She looked down at her clothes and saw she needed to put her night clothes on to be comfortable.So she sneaked into the girl room and got her blue taktop and blue pj pants and went pack to the main room.Peter noticed her and went over to her.

Peter:I thought I said not to leave this room?

Shelby:Well if you said it you should know!

Peter:Don't disobay my rules.

Shelby:Whatever!

Peter:Just go to sleep!

Shelby:Sure thing boss!

She got in her sleeping bag and noticed Scott was gone.The lights and all the power turned off suddenly because a big bolt o lightning just hit.Shelby jumped in her sleeping bag.She got up and slipped out the door and ran through the rain to the boys dorm.When she got in she saw Scott trying to change shirts( tank thingie in Seductions).He looked up and jumped back not thinking he would see Shelby.She smiled.

Shelby:I didn't mean to come in at a bad time.

Scott:It's not like I was nude or something like that!

Shelby:So I came early.What did you want to see me about?

Scott:Well I don't know but I ........

Shelby:Listen I need to tell you something.Are you going to tell about your step mom?

Scott:What?Of course not.She would find away to screw with what I said and change it into me raping her!I can't tell anybody and neither can you!

Shelby:I want trust me!No one in the world wants that kind of secret to get out!

Scott:Does that mean you have a secret like mine?

Shelby:I already told you I don't!

Scott:Then how do you know no one with this kind of secret wants it to get out?

Shelby:I just do!That is all!I swear.

Scott:Promise?

Shelby:Promise!

Scott leaned in closer and kissed her and she kissed him back with more passion.It made him forget about everything that had just happened.He pulled back and looked into her eyes and knew everything she said would be true.)Or was it?

.

Please review.=)*

-aml 


	10. Stay Close

Hey hope you liked my last story.This is like very very small so like don't hate me or anything but this is short because I am really not supposed to even be working on this story right now.Please read and review.

# Stay Close

Scott pulled away from the kiss and licked his lips.Shelby got up from the bed and walked over to the door.She smiled at Scott and started to turn the knob on the door.Scott ran over to her and put his hand on hers which was on the knob.She looked up from the ground.

Shelby:What?I really think I should be getting back to the lodge.

Scott:I guess you are right.Lets go.

Shelby:No!You stay here for elen minutes then head back.Ok?

Scott:Sounds ok to me.Head out.

She stepped out the door and then before she walked away and closed it she leaned in and kissed his cheek.She turned around and walked back to the lodge and she smiled the biggest smile ever in her life.For once something was going good.Suddenly when she looked to her right she saw nothing but pure darkness.She tryed to look and see where she was but the rain didn't stop and she couldn't see in the dark yet.Sh eturned around and started running back.She tripped over some kind of rock and fell flat on her face in mud.She wiped it off and got back up.The rain got harder and her leg was hurting and she was freezing in her night clothes.She stood where she was to think for a at least 20 minutes and then thought of what she could do but nothing came to mind.She yelled Scott's name but she couldn't even hear her call his name.She ran till she hit a wall and she started banging on it and yelling thinking someone must be inside.Lighting had just struck the ground nereby and she jumped.She couldn't stand it anymore.She started crying as she was banging on the wall.Her eyes were full of tears and her feet were numg because she had no shoes on.She ran her fingers along the wall and felt a door knob but when she turned it she noticed it was locked.She again beat on the door and yelled.She fallowed the wall until it stopped and then she felt Horizon's steps.She started yelling again and again to see if she would get an answer.Lighting striked a tree by her and fell on the grounded.She screamed.She got down on all four and started crawling up the steps.When she got to the top and felt the door knob she pulled on it but she remembered that usaully dearing a storm they locked all the door so they wouldn't fly open.Shelby banged on the door and yelled.On the inside of the room Scott and Daisy and Auggie had heard the banging.Scott heard a voice and noticed that Shelby wasn't in the room.He looked over at the door and heard the voice again.It was Shelby's.He didn't know what to do because the doors were locked on the outside and the inside.Peter had the key.Scott got up and went to the door.

Scott:Peter Peter!Shelby is out here!Peter!

Peter came running through his office door till he reached the lodge door.He put the key in and turned the knob.Shelby Banged on the door nonstop anyways till the knob turned on the other side.Shelby came busting through the door.

Very short yeah I know but I had to feed you guys and girls something!Well hope you liked it and I need at the least 13 reviews.This maybe a lot but I really would like someone to review and tell me their thoughts.Well I guess since this is very short only 7 reviews.

-aml


	11. Stay Close

Stay Close Well I hope you lik all my storys and here I am taking time off from saying goodbye and doing this story for a while.

Stay Close Scott:Shelby!Are you ok?OMG get her a towel something.Hurry Peter!

Shelby:I hurt my ankle.I think it is sprained.And I am freezing.

Daisy:OMG Shelby what happened?

Shelby:All the doors were locked and it is pure darkness outside.I tripped over rocks and sticks and trees!

Sophie:Come on and sit down.You will be ok.Peter:Here here is a blanket and towel to wipe you off.The power is on right now so why don't you go change and wash up?

Shelby:Yeah I will.

Jules:I have pjs like that but they are pink you can wear them!

Shelby:Ok?Thanks I guess.

Jules was happy.She did something good!Shelby hopefully would forgive her.Shelby wouldn't forgive her though.Not for a very very long time.When Shelby got out of the shower she did use Jules night clothes.They were exactly like her blue ones but pink.A very light colored pink at that.She walked in the lodge actually she was limping.

Scott:Hey.Sorry I left you.

Shelby:My fault I should have known where I was going.

Jules:You look great in pink Shel!

Shelby:Shelby.

Jules:Sorry.

Shelby:It is ok I guess.

Scott:Hey sit down.You can sit by me.

Shelby:Thanks.

Scott helped her sit down and he saw the big bruise on her ankle.He noticed how she was limping to and then he remembered she hurt her ankle.

Scott:Need some ice?

Shelby:No none.I am fine.

The questions from Scott were endless.And so was the night.Everyone finally fell asleep.All night and half of the next day it rained.No one went outside or hardly moved from their position.Mostly people talked or slept.The week went by like a second goes by.Everything stayed the same.It was grey and dark outside and it drizzled and rained hard all week.Few people slept at night and the ones that did were usually waking up every two hours from the hard rain and thunder.Everyone only left the lodge to change or take a very very fast shower.

Hey did you like it?Sorry it I so little but I am working on other things and I take up most of my internet time looking for pictures so I can make a Hayden and Aj calender.Don't tell me because I totally know I am obsessed!Later!

-aml 


	12. All I Ever Wanted

All I Ever Wanted Well I hope you like all my storys and here I am taking time off from saying goodbye and doing this story for a while.umm I don't know what else to say but thanks for the reviews.

All I Ever Wanted ~Two weeks after the storm~

Everyone was in his and her class and everyone wasn't paying attention.All the cliffhangers had English with Sophie and she was out and Jeff was there.Scott threw paper balls at Auggie and Ezra.Daisy was preoccupied at the thought of having to sit by Jules the rest of the year.Jeff told them all where Sophie really had them seated which noone really listened to him so they sat where ever.But Jules always following the rules sat by Daisy.Shelby was flustered and mad and Scott offered her a seat by him but she refused.She sat by Auggie insteadEzra couldn't take his eyes off her and Kat was laughing at Jules perplexed face and when Shelby refused to sit by Scott.Scott's eyes wondered to the door and he never took his eyes off the door.Shelby followed his gaze and sawLeeann.Nasty she thought.Why was she in the doorway?Shelby got up and went and sat by Scott to take his eyes away from Leeann.

Shelby:Hi.

Scott:I thought you didn't want to sit by me?

Shelby:I do now.

Scott:I see.You are jealous.

Shelby:Who?Me!No way.Of who?

Scott:Leeann.

Shelby:She has nothing on me.

Scott teasing:I don't know about that.She is very beautiful.

Shelby:Oh shut up you're drooling.And it isn't attractive.

Kat walking up to them:I think you are drooling over each other.

Scott:Why drool over her when Leeann is waiting.

Shelby teasingly hit him in the arm.

Auggie:Shelby and Scott are flirting!

The whole class:Ooooooooo!

Scott:No we are not.

Ezra:Then what is it?

Shelby:Shut up Freakin'!

Ezra:Not my name.Get it right.

Shelby:No thanks.

Daisy:Well flirting leads to other things like ...............

Jeff:That is enough guys.

Jeff was irritated and the more he was the more they made played around.Shelby couldn't stand the look on his face when he was irritated.It wasn't pretty.Kat looked down at the two and slid in the seat infront of them.

Kat:Hey I heard Peter talking about a quest next Tuesday.

Shelby:I am not going on a stupid quest in these conditions.(She pointed to her ankle that wasn't even bruised anymore.)

Scott:Your not even hurt anymore.

Shelby:I was.

Auggie:Leeann why don't you come sit down instead of standing your big fat butt in the doorway?

Leeann:No I think I like it here.Watching Scott.

Shelby:Ooooo Scott has a girlfriend.

Scott:She is not my girlfriend Shel.

Shelby:Then tell her to leave.

Scott:Leave Leeann.

Leeann:No!

Scott:Sorry Shel.

Jeff:Class is over guys.See you tomorrow.

Shelby:No I am killing myself or I'll hire a hitman to kill you.

Jeff:Bye-Shelby.

Scott walked up to her outside the door.

Scott:Sit with me at lunch?

Shelby:No.Meet me at the docks though.

Scott:Ok.Later.

They went off to their separte classes.Shelby had to tell Scott something that she had to let out no matter what.She made a promise with him and she had broken it and now she will try to tell him that she is here for other things than drugs.Other things than than prostitution.But I don't think he really got the point the first time he heard it.Kat walked up to Shelby.She looked at her books then at her.

Kat:Hey listen if you want Scott you need to stay focused on him.

Shelby:And what in the world did that mean?Stay focused on him?Hello!I have him eatin' out of my hand.What else could I want?

Kat:Be careful.Ok?I know you two really like each other but Leeann seems to like him just a little bit more.

Shelby:She has nothing against me!And anyways she looks more like Marilyn Manson rather than Mariyln Monroe.

Kat:Maybe but still..............

Shelby:Kat spit it out!Now!

Kat:Ok ok I think you should stay more close to him and never let him out of your sight.Like at lunch you might want to sit with him.

Shelby:How would you know?

Kat:I just get this feeling that maybe he won't be single forever.

Shelby:Duhhh!Hello your lookin' at the girl who will steal his heart away.

Kat:Whatever.Just take my advice.

Shelby:Ok.I guess.

Kat:Gotta go to physics

Shelby:Bye.

Kat walked to class thinking of the evil always in Leeann's eyes when she looked at Shelby.That evil was there somewhere deep in Shelby too.She just didn't get where it was from.Or how it got there.Somehow she would find out.These secrets that everyone at Horizon hides.There killing eachother through the secrets.Kat had her own secrets but they were secrets and that was how she would keep them.For a long long time.

Guys and girls I am back!Yippi horray!You don't know how happy I am right now to be getting on my computer and working on my website and getting on the internet!This is soooo exciting.I do't even remember what chapters I left off own.All I know is I was working on this chapter for Change is good.OMG!Oh and I don't know if I told you I had a website.Hmmm I think I need to go get the address.I'm still working on it and everything so it won't be perfect when you go and see it.I am going to post my fanfiction on there though.I mean only one story.I havn't picked which one I want to put up though so if you could tell me out of my three storys Everlasting Love,SayingGoodbye,or Change Is Good.Pick one that you like the best.

www.haydenc.homestead.com/hghaydencandajc

please visit it and remember it looks crappy because I haven't had time to work on it and the fanfiction doesn't work right now.Thanks a million.

-aml 


End file.
